


when i say "i dont want to be alive anymore"

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: Anxiety, Social Anxiety, enjoy, for the people who want to know ;), i have so many self issues, is that even a tag idk lmao, it's not 3 am it's 11 pm, mentions of heaven/hell, not sure about my thoughts on this but.., self hatred, self issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: this got..i don't know.i'm really unsure of what my thoughts are for this..thing.however if you read,enjoy.





	when i say "i dont want to be alive anymore"

**Author's Note:**

> :(((  
> people actually read these  
> :(((  
> shook  
> thank you.

sometimes i wish i could leave this world but then i think,

where would i even go?

i believe in heaven or hell, it's either one of them,  
but the reason i want to leave this world is because i'm so sick of living.

i'm sick of everyone and everything.  
i'm sick of the feeling that everything i do, i feel like i'm getting judged at. 

i'm not saying that people are constantly looking at me and all people do is look at me only, i KNOW that people aren't looking at me i just get this crawling feeling like there's bugs crawling all over me.  
and if i go to heaven or hell im still going to be living but not actually existing, and i don't want that. i want to sleep and never ever wake up.  
i want to sleep and never have any thoughts.

so when i say i don't want to live anymore i mean i never wanted/don't want to exist because if i never existed, i wouldn't be feeling like this.  
it's exhausting to think like this.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sure_joon) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/surejoon)


End file.
